


Puppy Love

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles share a dog.</p><p>.....</p><p>Deaton and Scott find the puppy on the side of the road, cold and malnourished, the first time Stiles sees the dog he instantly falls in love and names him Agent Coulson, Coul for short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: prompt: Image

Deaton and Scott find the puppy on the side of the road, cold and malnourished, the first time Stiles sees the dog he instantly falls in love and names him Agent Coulson, Coul for short.

Three weeks pass and no one’s claimed Coulson, with each passing day Scott gets more worried that they’ll have to send Coulson to the pound, he shares his worries with Stiles, flashing his own puppy dog eyes and just like that Stiles is the proud new owner of a dog. That is until he takes Coulson home and he discovers that his father is allergic.

“I’m sorry kid,” his father says through the sneezing, his eyes puff and red as he looks at his son and then at the dog with regret. “But he can’t stay here.”

Stiles nods holding Coulson that much closer, trying to think of what to do with him now.

…..

“Derek-“

“No”

“But-“

“No”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Stiles exclaims throwing his hands up, exasperated with the older man.

“Yes I do because everyone has already called to warn me.”

“Derek,” Stiles whines and Derek has to bite his lip to keep the sigh inside when Stiles gives him the big Bambi eyes, much more affective then any puppy eyes, at least in Derek’s opinion. “Come on, I’d love to keep Coulson at my place but my dad goes into a sneezing fit whenever he gets close, Lydia’s place is out, her mom would kill everything we love if there's more dog hair in her house, Boyd’s place is too small, Isaac lives here, Erica’s mom has a cat which we should really addresses cause how does the cat reach to Erica now that she howls at the moon-“

“A point would be great Stiles, if it’s today even better.”

“No one can take him in.”

“Scott.”

“Pfft,” Stiles waves his hand dismissively. “Is a puppy himself, his mom doesn’t need the added work.”

“Stiles-“Derek tries again, but is stopped as Stiles picks up the puppy that up till now has been sniffing curiously around the living room of the renovated Hale house.

“Are you really going to say no to this face?” Stiles questions pressing his own face next to the dog’s and Derek wavers, the dog was actually pretty cute, tawny brown and white coat, black spots on his snout like the moles on his master. Cute dog, really, really cute, but it’s not his face that gets Derek to cave but Stiles’ and Stiles lets out a wide grin obviously seeing that Derek is about to crack.

 Derek wonders not for the first time, why of all the people in the world did he have to develop a crush on Stiles Stilinski.

“He’s your dog, you feed him, bathe him, walk him,” Derek warns when Stiles starts doing a happy dance, the dog starts to bark and lick Stiles face as he’s shaken about in Stiles’ arms. It looks ridiculous and Derek should be annoyed instead of charmed. “I’m just his landlord, do you understand Stiles?”

Stiles however is too busy cuddling the pup to answer him. “Hear that Agent Coulson, you’re going to be staying at Casa de Hale, with lots of open space to roam and Derek here can teach you to be the best canine ever!”

“Stiles,” Derek growls out, causing the dog in Stiles’ arms to go still and alert.

“Don’t you worry Coul, Derek is really just a big puppy dog himself,” Stiles says petting the dog’s head. “His bark is worse than his bite.”

“How would you know,” Derek mutters. “I have bitten you yet.”

“I can be into that kink,” Stiles says easily, oblivious to havoc the teasing comment causes in Derek. “Buy me dinner first and we’ll talk.”

Derek sighs. “Saying that to an Alpha werewolf, how do you survive Stiles?”

Stiles shrugs easily. “Doesn’t matter now, what does is that this is going to be awesome, you just watch you and Agent Coulson are going to be the best of buddies.”

Derek smirks. “Agent Coulson, really Stiles?”

Stiles points his finger in Derek’s face, “He was awesome and don’t pretend like his death scene didn’t hurt, we watched it on blu-ray a couple of weeks ago Derek, I saw you tear up, don’t lie.”

“I deny this,” Derek answers because he can and it’s fun to contradict Stiles.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t get Pheels, everyone gets Pheels at Coulson’s death scene.”

…..

There are two things Derek doesn’t count on, one him and Coul get along great, he’s pretty calm for a puppy, follows orders, learns pretty quickly that he has a lot of woods to do his business in and once he stops looking at the doggie door with judgment and learns to use it, he’s pretty happy. And second is even though he told Stiles that he was responsible for the dog he really didn’t expect to have Stiles in his house so much.

Not that he’s complaining, even if having Stiles around within touching distance tests Derek’s impulses, the main one being the desire to take Stiles up to his room caveman style and locking them in until they’ve had their fill of each other.

It’s a good thing the Sheriff already knows about the werewolves and his son’s involvement or Derek is sure that he would have the man banging on the door demanding to know why Stiles is spending more time at the Hale house then his own.

Which he is, the house is filled with Stiles scent, his things scattered around the house, running shoes by the door, an old paperback on the coffee table, a sweater over the head rest of Derek’s favorite chair. Derek fell asleep on that chair the other day with Coulson on his lap and Derek’s nose deep into the sweater.

Derek is starting to be a little embarrassed for himself.

…..

“I found some recipes online for homemade dog treats,” Stiles says as he sits down on the couch next to Derek, taking the remote from Derek’s hands in exchange for the popcorn he just made in the kitchen.

“You’re not giving my dog some crap you cooked up,” Derek answers through a mouthful of popcorn, shaking his head at Coulson when he whines for some popcorn. “No Coul.”

“You can end up poisoning him,” Derek continues, turning from the movie that’s started to look over at Stiles when he’s met with silence. “What?”

Stiles smiles brightly. “Your dog?”

Derek turns back to the movie; he can feel the tips of his ears getting hot. “Yeah well he lives here, so my dog.”

“He’s my dog,” Stiles teases, Derek goes to argue but Stiles continues before he can. “But I don’t mind sharing, he can be our dog, we can co-parent.”

Derek looks at Stiles, hears the way his heart has picked up and unlike Derek it isn’t just his ears that are red. Derek licks his lips, tasting the butter, feeling a pull in his stomach when Stiles’ eyes go to his mouth. He’s picking up a very interesting smell coming off Stiles. “Yeah okay.”

“Okay,” Stiles says shakily, shifting till he’s leaning against Derek.

Derek pulls him flushed to his side, his arm going around Stiles back, giving him a squeeze when Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Parents, cuddling on the couch and you haven’t even bought me dinner yet,” Stiles jokes lightly, tilting his head to look up at Derek, bring his lips very close to Derek’s.

Derek shift in his seat to curve into Stiles, his fingertips touching Stiles exposed neck. “Popcorn is food, can that be dinner today?”

Stiles smiles, his eyes close when Derek runs his fingers up and down his throat. “I suppose it will do, you’re lucky I like you so much, I’m not usually such a cheap date.”

Derek grins and instead of answering him, he leans down, his mouth open over Stiles’ neck, he gives it a soft bite, smiling into the skin when Stiles moans. Derek continues to sucks and bites at the skin until there’s a large sized hickey, pulling back he admires his handy work, a pleased growl rumbling from his throat as he takes in Stiles flushed and dazed expression.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Stiles says breathlessly. “But what was that for?”

“You said if I gave you dinner, we could discuss biting kinks,” Derek explains easily, loving the way Stiles turns redder and his breath becomes heavier, the air now thick with his arousal. “That was me discussing.”

Stiles swallows hard even as he starts to grin flirtatiously. “You want to discuss some more?”

Derek moves to answers, but Coulson while a good puppy decides that he’s been ignored long enough jumps into their laps before Derek can continue.

Stiles lets out a grunt, laughing as the puppy starts licking his face. “So much love I’m getting today, Coul I love you too, but your cock-blocking your daddies. Guess this is what it will be like if we have kids someday.”

Derek smiles, the words warming him from the inside, pulling Coulson off Stiles he places the puppy on his lap and pulls Stiles back until he’s pressed against him again. “Don’t worry,” Derek says tipping Stiles face up to give him a soft kiss. “We’ll handle it when the time comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) tonight.


End file.
